Secrets Never Told
by Raiyine
Summary: In Their 5th Year, Harry, Ron and Hermione Find Out Secrets About Eachother, the School, Severus Snape, A Ravenclaw Girl, and More. Secrets They Never Knew.


Secrets Never Told

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, but I do own Raiyine! You will get to know more about her soon! ^_^!

Author's Note: Welcome to the First Chapter of Secrets Never Told! I really hope you enjoy it! This is one of my first Harry Potter stories so…please review! There will be a character of mine whose name is Raiyine! Also, I was going to create 2 other female characters to be her friends, but I thought that maybe my readers would like **their** characters in the Story! So please **AIM** me at **Raiyine if you're interested! We can talk all about it then! Thank You! **

~Rai****

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two emerald eyes looked out at the sky, staring out into the beautiful stars. Two emerald eyes filled with curiosity, loneliness, and wonder. Two emerald eyes that had faced friendship, challenge, happiness, puzzles, death, and a lot more. Two emerald eyes that belonged to Harry Potter.

Harry Potter…the Boy Who Lived. But now…would he live again? Voldemort was back, and he helped it happen. His blood…an ingredient to bring back the Dark Lord. The Blood that flowed in his veins…the same blood Voldemort had killed. The Blood he killed was used to bring him back to full strength. Harry flinched at the very thought. 

Harry worried day and night about Voldemort. Things weren't the same. He was more alert than usual. He could barely sleep. We wanted the worry to go away. He wanted to be able to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry again to laugh with his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He wanted to be Happy. 

What would come would come…and he would have to meet it when it did. That was Hagrid's advice. Harry had once believed it, his worries being lifted, and then came crushing him down again. What would happen if Voldemort attacked him when he least expected it? What if one minute he's breathing, and then he's not? What if Ron or Hermione got hurt? What if everybody he loved got hurt? What would he do? 

Then he thought again…_No, Voldemort would attack me randomly. He wanted a fight last time, and he probably still wanted it…right?_ He didn't know if that helped, but it did make him think a little more. He would be protected, at Hogwarts at least. For some reason, he was sure Voldemort wouldn't attack him at Private Drive. 

Harry slowly closed his eyes. He saw Ron's laughing face, Hermione's pretty smile, Mrs.Weasley's warm eyes, Fred and George's crazy inventions, Ginny's small smile, Cho's beautiful hair and face, Dumbledore's heart-lifting look, and his Godfather's concerning, yet proud look. His eyes snapped open.

Clenching his fists, Harry once again looked into the endless sky. _I am not going to lose all that, he thought__; I am going to live my life in happiness. I'm going to laugh, cry, win, challenge, and love. If I have to fight to get all that, I'll do it. All that happiness is worth trying…dying for. _

Taking on last look at the crystal stars, Harry Potter marched off to bed. 

                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight slowly creaked through Harry window, wind whipping his face. _Darn, he thought, __I left the window open. Mumbling, he grabbed his glasses and shut the window. Suddenly, squawking filled his ears. He quickly put on his glasses and saw that he had shut the window on his Snowy White Female Owl's, Hedwig's, wing. "Oh, I'm sorry Hedwig!" he cried, lifting the window up. The squawking slowly stopped and Hedwig stared daggers at Harry. Before he got a chance to speak, she angrily dropped the letter she was holding on the floor and soared out the open window. "Oh, Hedwig! Wait-come back!" Too late; she was gone. Harry slowly turned his attention to the door, staring at it like it was a zombie. Then, he heard what he had been expecting. _

"POTTER!!!" Uncle Vernon's voice echoed the house. Harry stood glued to his spot. Uncle Vernon came marching into the room in his business clothes, coffee spilled on his tie. Harry gulped. 

"WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON IN HERE??? WHERE IS THAT BLOODY BIRD??? I'LL GET THAT PIGEON!!!" Uncle Vernon roared. 

"No! It's wasn't her fault! I, er, shut the window on her wing and it hurt her!" Harry stammered, waving his hands to try to explain. Uncle Vernon's face grew purple, but he could not punish Harry too bad. The thought that his Godfather was a convicted murderer came to his mind. After fuming down a little, he spoke.

"I want you to…I want you to…mow the lawn…" Uncle Vernon said, lost for words. That was not a terrible punishment, and it hurt Uncle Vernon badly. With one last look at Harry, he marched out of the room. Harry had to smile. It wasn't a bad punishment, and Uncle Vernon was too scared to do anything else.

After standing there snickering to himself, Harry picked up the letter Hedwig had brought. It was from Ron:

**Harry, **

**Guess what? Dumbledore said you can come for THE REST OF THE SUMMER!! I'll be the one to come and get you. It took me FOREVER to convince Mum and Dad to let me come get you on my own. We'll be using Floo Powder, but not at your Muggle's Fireplace. Dad worked really hard and got ALL the Muggle Fireplaces (not eklectric ones) in hooked to the Floo System, so all you need to do is somehow get to one. All the ones in ****Private Road**** or whatever it is…**

**Anyway, you need to be at one of those Muggle houses by ****2:00 P.M.**** on Thursday. I figure 2:00 P.M. is the time where everybody is sleeping so it would be the perfect time. So, get your stuff ready and sent me a letter back; I need to know your answer soon. **

Ron

**P.S. Hedwig came by my House so I sent this with her. She seemed lonely; you should pay more attention to her. Pig NEVER leaves me alone…**

Harry read the letter over and over. Well, he does need to pay more attention to Hedwig more; He's been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice she was there. _I hope she comes back soon, he thought__, I need to send my answer and my apology. _

How was he supposed to sneak into a Muggle House at 2:00 P.M.? Harry shook his head. He has 2 weeks to figure that out, but he was sure he'd find a way. On the other hand, going to the Weasley's House for the rest of the summer was a Dream come true.

Smiling, Harry walked down stairs, not even thinking about his crisis that happened last night.  

                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Did you like? I hope you did! The next Chapters will be fun so please review! Thank You!

~Rai


End file.
